characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Jewels: Master Champion
Crystal Jewels: Master Champion is the 98-hour special in Crystal Jewels:Mental Consions generation. Blurb Beginning Last time on Crystal Jewels, Kouchu travels from Jarbon to Dandfordon to become a master champion of the league. He earned 4 badges so far and encounter battling rivals Thundering and Flaming, and the battle stops by Kouchu's plea. Now the heroes traveling to Master Islands. End Kouchu save all the gods, and recieves a Mystical Crystal and continues his journey in Dandfordon region. Plot Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, Sarah, Noah, and Steven all went to Mushidia Islands to go the the Master Tower, but the door was locked and the god opens it. Kouchu and his friends encountered a Master Champion God. When Kouchu and his friends introduced themselfs to the god and his 7 gods, Sakuro flirts with the female gods, and Shauna drags him to a place. The female gods feel that Sauro is weird. Kouchu wants the Master Champion god to turn him into a master champion. but God command Kouchu to wait. During his wait, Marcy was showing that she is a master champion, angrying Kouchu, and told him that he is a loser.. When the god returns, he uses his powers, and he was shocked that it was stolen by the evil god of master champion, and he captured the gods of the master champion. Kouchu and his friends was commanded to get back the powers, but the god said it has seven stones. Kouchu and his friends discovered that the powers have 7 stones. While they found six stones, they have encounters many enemies on their way and they are legends, involving Thundering, Flaming, Samorox, Suriken, Juprikan, Harupina, and Kagugous. When they found six stones and only one left to find, they peeked at Marcy trying to defeat the evil god, but he blast her with one shock. One stone was found in the Hynocial Psyber. Shauna has an idea, and he send Mouselette to cut the cord. When Mouselette cuts the wrong cord, Shauna gaves a warning: if you don't cut the right cord in 9 seconds the tower will explode! But Mouselette was confused. Cutting the cord with fear, Mouselette cut the right cord! But it causes a loud alarm instead. Traps, lasers, shotting beam guns occured around the area Mouselette cut the cord. Mouselette and the heroes run and it causes a gas hazard. With Kouchu and his friends splitting up into groups. Kouchu, Sakuro, and Emma starts to find the captured gods, Noah, Sarah, and Shauna starts to find the keys, and Steven went with Dustin to get the items for the powers, but the story focuses on the heroes finding the keys. Noah, Sarah, and Shauna ,in the search for the keys were caught by the legendary Crystal Monster, and offered them for a hire, but the heroes won't obey him, so he attacked them. While they get chased, the story next take places focusing on the heroes finding the captured gods. Kouchu, Sakuro, and Emma found the gods and freed them, but the legendary crystal monster spied them, so they were chased out of the theory place. Kouchu uses his Roaracryst and it Shurikened the legend, but it's not effective, so it kept on chasing them. Last but not least the story takes place focusing on Steven and Dustin finding items to accord to the power, but it rises as a legend instead. Steven and Dustin was suprised. The legend then chased Steven and Dustin out of the cave, but Steven uses his Crystal Monster so it can go away, but it's not effective! The splitted group found apart again, and they got chased out the water the nick of time. The Furious Five was planing into stealing the power orb to replace the bond from people and their Crystal Monsters and replacing it to them. The Furious Five was caught in a attack by the move, WaterWhirl, and they got blown away, and the Master Champion God left the tower. The god then sawed the evil god, and they battled and clashed. Kouchu and his friends swim up from underwater to see the battle and they landed on the beach where the tower is. The master champion god and the evil god has the same strength two times their power, but Kouchu and his friends tries to help. They uses all their Crystal Monsters, but they are all weak by the evil god. Then, Kouchu accidenty broke the power orb, and Thundrai , from the orb, appears and defeated the evil god. Kouchu was congratuated, but was sad about what happended to the orb,but the master champion god said that making a orb is easy to him. Master champion god uses his power to make Kouchu into a master champion of the league, but he can't do it. He said that Kouchu will in the future. Before the heroes leave, The Master Champion god displays Kouchu's memories of following his dreams to become a master champion of the League. And the heroes waves goodbye and left the island, and then continues their journey. Characters Humans * Kouchu * Shauna * Sakuro * Marcy * Damien (cameo (in Kouchu's memories)) * Emma * Noah * Sarah * Dustin * Professor Shari (cameo (in Kouchu's memories)) * Julia * Kathern * Genuan * Katie * Hiyon * Hunter Grai (as a error) * Devil Jin (as a error) * Master Champion God * The Evil God Master Champion's sub-gods # Dilan # Kiraga # Hunishi # Satonu # Denguga # Gerushu # Furipi Crystal Monsters * Roaracryst (Kouchu's) * Tencoat (Kouchu's) * Birdorous (Kouchu's) * Plantmore (Kouchu's) * Laxmore (Kouchu's) * Exxagorius (Kouchu's) * Flyrius (Kouchu's) * Flamemite (Kouchu's) * Blaxite (Shauna's) * Mouselette (Shauna's) * Dewrong (Sakuro's) * Hurixen (Emma's) * Gergong (Sarah's) * Erosior (Noah's) * Asodef (Steven's) * Thundrai * Luriga * Migage * Jaricon * Suriken * Geripihk * Hizard * Kangao Cast Jamie Peacock|Satoshi|Rica Matsumoto|サトシ|松本梨香}} =